Unfazed
by Eric-Eads
Summary: Greg is the victim of a rape, but he isn’t acting like a victim. Not angsty.


Title: Unfazed.

Author: ShinigamiYuy

Rating: Hard R for mentions of Rape ( Not angsty, despite what it seems like.)

Pairings: Gil/Greg

Disclaimer: I don't own them, and the whole Big'N'Juicy's chocolate-vanilla covered bugs are my idea. I don't think there is such a company, as I've yet to buy bugs from them?

Summary: Greg is involved in rape, but he isn't acting like a victim.

Greg had never felt more embarrassed than he did right now. He couldn't understand why people couldn't mind their own business. Well that wasn't true, he had asked for help, but he didn't ask them to call the cops. Cops meant criminalists, and hospital visits, and testifying at court. He knew logically that he should do this, and normally he would have, if only to keep other people safe from the same fate.

He'd gone clubbing earlier since it was a nice night, with several hours before work and Greg wanted to relax. He figured that he'd talked with the wrong man though. When he had went to go to the bathroom the stranger had followed him in. Before he knew it he was face down over the sink, bloody nose dripping onto the porcelain while he was being forced into sex.

The rape itself wasn't what humiliated him though, that was fine. He viewed rape, for himself anyways, more as a fist fight, no more violating than that. He engaged in sex enough to be comfortable with it, and while it hurt, it wasn't a frightening act that made him feel less a man, or scared out of his mind. No, the part that embarrassed him most was having Gil Grissom staring at him, inside a gay club, asking him questions.

"Alright Greg, so he followed you into the bathroom, assaulted you physically, and then sexually?" Grissom asked. It was protocol, he knew that, but still, he felt like his boss wouldn't understand that he didn't need to be treated with kid gloves. Yes he wanted this man off the street, but no, he wasn't afraid of it happening again and he didn't need the night off. He guessed it was better that he had Gil doing his case rather than Sara.

"Yes, I was talking to him earlier, I turned him down for a bit of slap and tickle, he followed me to the bathroom, engaged me in some punch and hump instead, and when another man came in I asked him for help." Watching the man write down the rest of it he shook his head. Now he'd be forced to go to a hospital and have a rape kit done.

As if Gris was reading his mind he nodded, gathered up the few bits of evidence needed from the scene, and offered, oh so generously, "Come on the Greg, I'll take you in for a kit." Well, maybe offered wasn't quite the word for it. He really couldn't wait to get a shower. It sucked that he wasn't found before the man managed to leave a semen sample inside, because now he could feel the liquid leaking down his inner thigh.

Hopping down off the sink he had sat at, since he wasn't allowed to leave the scene without an escort, he nodded and followed the portly man out, past the officers, through the now empty club, and out into the back alley where the Bug Mobile was waiting. Tugging off the jacket he had with him he tossed it on the seat, no sense in getting leaking semen onto the interior, and slid in.

Gil was right behind him, sliding into the driver's side, the evidence passed off to an officer to take in for him, as it could be called into question if he left it with Greg, or in the car, while they were in the hospital. Figuring that he was suffering enough through this whole ordeal, Greg switched the music station, despite the other man's perked eyebrow, and settled back to listen to a heavy metal station.

Like it always happened though, when a really good song came on, they finally arrived at their destination. Normally he'd argue to wait for the song's end, but he was already getting enough weird looks from Gil. It wouldn't matter to him normally if the man wasn't both his boss and his crush for the past four years. So he heaved a sigh, hopped from the passenger side, and snatched his coat up.

Being a CSI apparently carried some sort of magic All Pass card, since they were immediately shuffled off into a room. Grissom made himself comfortable in a chair near the cot that Greg took, well as comfortable as a hospital chair could make one. Not long after a male doctor stepped in. He was secretly glad; having a woman playing about back there was a bit disconcerting. Men playing with his ass were one thing, they just had sexual identity issues, but women doing it were just freaks.

"Alright Mister… Sanders is it? Why don't you put on this hospital gown and I'—" Before the man could finish though, Greg was already shucking his clothing. He had a good body, nothing to be concerned with, and Grissom had pretty much already seen it all when the officers had arrived to arrest his attacker. If there was one thing Greg wasn't, it was shy. So off went his pants, and over the table he bent, legs spread, same position he took up for his prostate exams.

He couldn't help but glance over his shoulder to see if he had made his boss uncomfortable, secretly hoping he'd been able to unhinge the man, but he was cool as a cucumber, not the ones that people used to masturbate with, as those ones were fairly warm after a while, but the kind that sat in the fridge all day. As a matter of fact Griss had his eyebrow up, again, and he wondered if that look of incredulousness was saved specifically for him.

Giving his best Sanders Grin he just sort of shrugged his shoulders, while the doctor examined him. The man didn't seem like he believed Greg to have been raped, especially with his attitude, but the slight tearing, semen, and swollen area did prove that rough sex had occurred. He wasn't one to judge that sort of thing, so instead he just swabbed the sample like he was supposed to, documented his finds then had Greg turn around. A quick knuckle swab, where Greg had managed to get his own punch back, splitting the man's lip, and a fingernail scraping, and the kit was done.

Handing it over to Grissom, he finished his report for Greg's medical chart, and informed them he was allowed to dress. "We can also issue you a prescription for a salve if you want. Tearing is minimal, and won't require stitches, though any bowel movements may feel uncomfortable for the next couple of days, and a salve could numb the area."

Greg sighed, shook his head and snatching some tissues from the tiny table next to the cot, wiped the pinkened semen from his legs and between his cheeks. In for a penny, in for a pound after all. What was a bit more humiliation in front of his boss?

"No thanks, being clean will be relief enough. Less expensive too." Greg gave the doctor a slight handshake and was hurrying past him.

He wasn't sure why he figured Grissom wouldn't follow, it was kind of silly, but stepping outside and turning he was startled when he saw the man just standing there behind him calmly, waiting for him to get back into the Tahoe. Checking his watch, he frowned. "Hey Grissom, I know I was supposed to be on clock half an hour ago, but you think I could stop to get a shower and coffee before going in?" He had half a mind to tell his boss his eyebrow was going to get stuck that way if he kept giving him that look.

"Greg, I offered you the night off, I'm sure no one can fault you for having a shower after being assaulted and being a bit late. Come on, I'll give you a ride back, and I'll wait for you, I don't want you driving tonight. Stress can manifest in the strangest ways, as long as you work on the case you already started and don't leave the lab then I won't make you stay home." Grissom told him as they both climbed into the vehicle.

Greg had to admit, it felt nice to just ride around with Grissom, bobbing his head to the radio, and watching the scenery pass by. Even Gil was tapping his finger to the music. It almost made him laugh, but he kept himself from doing so, since it was likely the other man would think him insane and ask him if he wanted to see the company shrink to get his head analyzed. It was also surprising that Grissom knew exactly where he lived. Maybe he got into his file at some point recently, or perhaps the man was just a walking information dictionary, and remembered it from years past.

He wasn't that far off from the hospital, mostly because the hospital was close to work, and that was why he bought this place. That and he enjoyed the large yard and the floor space. The community was pretty good too, no nosy neighbors, and no one ever complained about how loud he blasted his stereo. A fence surrounded his property, which was another reason he had put his hat into the ring for it.

Before Grissom even managed to put the automobile into park he was up and hopping out. He desperately wanted to get into the shower. Flicking the hook lock off the gate that separated the yard and driveway he made his way up the steps. He could hear the engine dying on the Tahoe; apparently Griss was following him in. Unlocking the front door he left it open as he headed deeper into the bowels of his living space.

Greg couldn't help himself when he snickered at the small oof he heard from his boss when his large yellow lab mix went out the door and half pounced him. He wasn't worried though, Snowball was a good watch dog, but he knew not to attack anyone while he was home. He just liked to bark a lot.

His first stop was the kitchen, which was parallel to his living room, separated by a bar top. Turning his coffee maker on was his first job, mostly because he'd want it after his shower, and it was easier to offer his guest some when there was already a batch made. Logic was nice. Hearing the click-click of his dog's nails against the hardwood he figured Grissom had to be inside now, or Snowball would still be out there wrestling him to the ground. "Hey Boss! I have some coffee brewing, the good stuff, if you want some when it makes enough, go ahead, sugars on the counter as is the non-dairy creamer and cream or milk is in the fridge. Help yourself."

And in a whirlwind of energy Greg disappeared into a doorway down the hall, then emerged again, this time with a pile of clothing that was apparently clean, if the folded state meant anything. He headed diagonally before disappearing into a new doorway and shutting the door.

Grissom for his part wandered the nice sized house, the animal following close behind him. He had to admit, Greg's house was nothing like he imagined it. There were no dirty dishes scattered about, no clothing. All the books were up on shelves, above dog reach, sorted by content, and then alphabetically. The CDs were the same way, sorted by genre then alphabetically. It wasn't insanely neat though; there were pictures about, covering several surfaces.

The dog was a surprise too, because it looked like an animal that should shed, and yet there was never fur on Greg, his clothing, and none of his furniture showed signs of stray hairs. It was rather interesting, and he was mentally categorizing the lay out, and everything that made it up as he headed into the kitchen. Everything was nicely decorated, and he wondered if Greg did it. The kitchen seemed to have an ocean, surfing theme.

Noticing that the coffee had finished brewing by the time he had given the home a once over, he looked about in the cupboards for a cup. Finding one he had to chuckle at the comment printed on the mug; 'Lab Techs know whose DNA is in your bed, and the chemicals that don't show up on tox screens.' Setting it on the counter he busied himself with filling it and adding what he liked. When he opened the fridge though he had to raise an eyebrow at what he noticed sitting on the door. Plucking the container up, he examined it under the light. A label on the front announced, 'Big'N'Juicy's Chocolate-Vanilla covered bug assortment.' The jar was half empty as well, as if someone had been snacking on them.

Shaking a few out onto a napkin he headed back into the living room after returning everything to its place. Settling down on the couch he glanced to the dog that climbed up beside him. His tongue lolling out the dog stared at him expectantly but knowing dog's allergies to chocolate he didn't share his bugs. Instead he reached out and turned on the television with the one remote on the coffee table.

It wasn't hard to find something semi educational, on animals, since he didn't find anything about insects. Once settled he flipped open his cell phone and gave Catherine a ring.

"_Hello?"_

"Yes Catherine, I'm with Greg at the moment, he'll be coming in so keep the evidence that the officer brought in clear of anywhere that he might be during his shift. We can't have him in contact with anything involving that case."

"_Well... alright Grissom but can I ask why? I mean, I know you trust in Greg to deal with cases now, as you've sent him on a few solo DBs recently, so what's going on?"_

"He's the victim of the case." Grissom stated, even though he knew it was likely to cause an uproar. If he didn't tell her, she'd go digging anyways and eventually figure it out.

"_Grissom… That case was a rape."_

Rubbing the bridge of his nose Gil tried to ignore the headache coming on.

"Yes Catherine, it was, but Greg is fine, and has elected to come in, and yes, I did offer him time off. I'll also be returning soon with the kit. The perpetrator is in custody already. Please just follow my orders."

Without waiting for another reply he shut the cell again.

Not long after a few bugs and coffee sips, Greg emerged from the bathroom, his normally fluffed hair hanging down in his eyes, and clinging to him wetly. He looked adorable frankly. The dog beside him went bounding over to greet his master, who rewarded him with a pat before grabbing a cup of coffee for himself. "I'm almost ready Griss, won't be but a few minutes. I get ready as fast as I can process DNA."

It was obvious Greg was fishing, but he had no problem humoring him, climbing to his feet. "Ah, so you'll be ready in no time?" That got him a hundred watt Greg Grin. Grissom headed out into the kitchen as well, placing his empty mug in the sink, and running water into it. "Quite an interesting selection of items in your fridge." That comment came with a glance over his shoulder, and another raised eyebrow.

Greg took a moment to figure out what he was talking about, but then it clicked, and he gave a sheepish look and a shrug. "Well, you know, I find other's predilections interesting?" He half asked, as if wondered if the statement he'd used before would be accepted as an answer. It was, and even got a lip quirk.

The smile, slight as it was, sent his stomach fluttering with butterflies, so he quickly downed his coffee, not bothered by the heat, and drowned the evil things that enjoyed Grissom way too much. "Right, well let me go fix my hair real quick and we can go." Then he was retreating, a cowardly reaction if there ever was one. His shoes were slipped on as he went by them. It only took a moment to slap some gel in his hands and puff his hair up before he was done.

Trotting back out, he snatched a different jacket, along with his iPod, as he was going to be bored sitting in the lab all night just trying to piece together a case and waiting for the pieces to arrive from DNA and trace. Grissom was already waiting at the door. Snowball received a fond pat from both men and then they were gone, on their way to work.

This time the radio went off and Gil kept sending him looks before looking forward and speaking up, "Are you sure you are alright Greg? No one would think you weak if you weren't." He had to admit though; Greg did look healthy, full of color and fine. Nothing like a victim, if he didn't know it happened he'd say that the man wasn't raped that night.

"Griss, rape is only an intimate crime because society says it is. It's no more traumatizing than getting in a fist fight, there is pain, blood, but in the end it heals, and everyone gets over it. It's not like I was a virgin. Some things just happen, why dwell on something I can't change?" They were wise words for one so much younger than him. He had to say he'd never heard it put that way. "Well Greg, sometimes the things no one can change is the things people dwell on most."

The rest of the drive was done in silence, not uncomfortable, more thoughtful than anything. When they pulled in and the rounded man put it in park neither of them moved for a moment. Finally Greg turned to the older man. "I've learned long ago Griss that wishing and brooding does nothing. Actions will always be louder than words." With that statement out of the way the newest CSI leaned over and planted a soft, sweet kiss to Gil's lips. It was gentle, no tongues, just slightly parted lips, not quite chaste but not slobbering. Just right.

When it was over Greg pulled back, flashed another grin and climbed from the truck with a called back, "Thanks for the ride Grissom! My car is still at the club, so I'll need one back too. See you then." And there Gil sat, for a good ten minutes, lightly touching his lips and doing what he did best, analyzing the kiss, and trying to find a reason that it felt so amazing.

End

Done. Also, I don't know if anyone will agree with my views on rape, but I forced them on Greg. He just seems like the type not to let something like that bother him. I thought it was really out of character for Greg to go all depressed after the explosion, because he seems like he'd realize that shit happens and get over it. Ah well. Hope you enjoyed. If I ever get in the mood I might do a sequel, might not.


End file.
